Tomorrow Is Another Day
by Gaelcelt
Summary: Kevin and Scotty react to the passing of Prop 8 and, with the help of family and friends and each other, regain hope.


These characters are not mine

Kevin and Scotty react to the passing of Prop 8 and slowly regain hope. The poem towards the end is one of my own (the original is in Gaelic; I translated it and took out two lines to fit the situation), written in gratitude for the little things.

Tomorrow Is Another Day

"Prop 8 Passed; Gay Marriage Banned"

Nothing could have hurt deeper than these six words.

"No-!" Kevin gasped in horror as he and Scotty gaped at the morning paper. Proposition 8, which would ban same-sex marriage in California if it passed, had passed. Their marriage, which offered all of the protections and respect that they sought, was now in danger of invalidation, along with the marriages of thousands of other couples across California.

Prop 2, which would protect farm animals from inhumane treatment, had passed. The chicken that they would eat for dinner would have gained rights while they had lost rights.

Worse, they saw images of jubilant Prop 8 supporters. Sure, add insult to injury! Never before had Kevin and Scotty felt so violated, so devalued.

Kevin tried his best, but he could not stop the tears from clouding his vision. He took several deep breaths, trying not to hyperventilate.

"Kev-? Sweetie?" Scotty's voice was trembling.

Kevin turned and saw that Scotty wore and identical expression.

Sobs escaped the two men as they collapsed into each other's arms. So much campaigning, so much hard work and money spent… for this?

"I love you…!" Scotty squeaked over and over as he held onto Kevin for dear life.

"At least-! At least I still have you-!" Kevin gasped into Scotty's neck.

* * *

_"Kevin, sweetie, I'm so sorry!" Nora Walker whispered as she embraced her son. Her eyes brimmed with tears of anger that perfect strangers, people who knew nothing about her son or her son-in-law, had done this to them! Her son! Had declared that her little boy was an abomination and deserved no rights!_

_"But at least we got Obama," Sarah added as she stroked Kevin's back, "He won't stand for more of the discrimination. And it's just one setback. And we're much closer than we were in 2000. Who knows? This could be it."_

_"I know Sarah," Kevin sighed, "But it hurts. It hurts so much. How could they do this to us?! Deny that Scotty and I are worthy of marriage?"_

_"They're idiots, Kev. They don't know any better." Sarah replied._

_"I truly think that this is it, Kevin," Saul added, "I've watched the struggle and I am amazed, really, how far that we've come in terms of gay rights. Stonewall was not that long ago; I really think that it will happen this time."_

_"You think so?" Kevin's eyes were glassy but held a ray of hope._

_"Of course, sweetheart," Nora gazed lovingly into his eyes, "I have seen the struggle and this is the closest that we have ever come to equality. Besides, they have not even finished counting the votes yet."_

_Kevin sighed, relaxing somewhat._

_"It will happen." Nora assured him._

_

* * *

  
_

"I'm home," Kevin was exhausted but filled with new hope. The remnants of anger were there, but they had weakened, and they melted further as his eyes focused on his husband.

"Hi sweetie," Scotty's tired eyes gazed at him.

Neither of them had wanted to go to work that day; they just wanted to stay at home and cuddle in the midst of all of this fallout. But duty called. That still didn't stop Kevin from stopping at mom's house… or Scotty from earning emotional support from not just his coworkers but also from his boss.

"How was your day?" Scotty asked.

"Numb, draining… but I'm just glad that I stopped at mom's place. Sarah and Saul were there, too. They were all just wonderful about the whole thing," Kevin's face twisted wryly, "It was nice to have their support, for once."

Scotty chuckled. "I wish that I could talk to my family about this; you know how my parents are," he sighed.

Kevin sat beside Scotty on the sofa and squeezed him. After such an awful day, it was good to have human contact.

"I know that this is just a setback, but I still feel that it's hopeless, even with mom's reassurance," Kevin sighed as he laid his head on Scotty's shoulder. "How much more do we have to go through before we can finally sit back and enjoy our married life?"

"It's just part of the whole process," Scotty whispered into Kevin's rumpled hair, "And in a way it's a blessing in disguise."

"Huh?" Kevin looked inquisitively into Scotty's eyes.

"Would we be this impassioned about the issue if Prop 8 hadn't passed? And would we be so grateful for the right to marry if it was just handed to us?" Scotty gazed placidly into Kevin's eyes as he stroked those raven curls that he adored.

"You're right," Kevin replied, "But if we had been more active…"

"Shhh," Scotty placed his fingers to his husband's lips, "What else could we have done, Kev? Sure, people made a few mistakes with this No on 8 campaign, but at least we know what to avoid for next time. And yes, it will happen next time."

Kevin gazed into Scotty's eyes, a hopeful glow spreading over his features. "You really think so?"

Scotty beamed at him. "I think so."

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Scotty. Sure we bring insanity into each other's lives…"

Scotty sniggered, rolling his eyes in assent.

"But you have grounded me. You truly are the peace in my world," Kevin caressed his husband's face, "And your faith… I've never had so much faith in my life. I would be lost without you, truly lost."

They smiled as they rested their foreheads against each other, gazing into each other's eyes before locking lips in a languid kiss.

"Even if I'm not legally yours, Scotty, I am yours. I hope that you realize that." Kevin murmured as his hand rested gently over Scotty's heart.

Scotty's smile and embrace told Kevin that he realized that.

* * *

Both men settled themselves into the pillows and the covers. The ecstacy of climax was only beginning to wane. And how lucky that they felt to be able to enjoy themselves.

_I am grateful that my health is strong…_

Kevin sighed as he laid his face against Scotty's creamy white breast, tired from the long day and spent from their nightly lovemaking. He felt alive, despite the weariness. He felt that he could do anything, conquer the world with Scotty by his side, despite the volleys that life would serve.

_I am grateful for my voice and my freedom…_

Scotty reflected back on his stuggle with his sexuality while living with his conservative Christian parents, his struggle to make ends meet after leaving home, his climb to his current life. Sure, it was no longer the same with his family, but at least they were not out to throw stones at him. At least he was able to speak his mind... at least he could live openly with his husband.

_I am grateful that I wake to a comfortable house…_

The couple let their eyes wander about their bedroom, across everything that they shared. Their home was not luxurious, but it was comfortable. They had all that they needed. They had central heating, electricity, running water, what more could they want? ...Aside from each other?_  
_  
_I am grateful that I have running water…_

Even though they were exhausted from lovemaking, Scotty's senses were piqued by the thought of a warm shower; the idea that he was able to comfortably clean himself at the turn of a knob brought gratitude to his mind. He knew how tough that it was to live on the street, to sleep in a car. He said a little prayer of thanks in his head as he thought of the shower.

_I am grateful to wash in warm water…_

Both reflected on their jobs and again felt grateful that they were not plowing the fields or working in a salt mine or something strenuous, that they were in good jobs that they enjoyed._  
_

I am grateful that I am in a gentle life…

Their stomachs were full from dinner and, while it was hardly comfortable, they were happy that they were not going to bed hungry, with the constant pain of an empty belly through the night.

_I am grateful that I shall sleep without hunger…  
I am grateful that I live in abundance…_

"What's wrong, babe?" Kevin replied to Scotty's sigh. "I still wish that my family was as welcoming of gays as your family is. It would be so nice to have them around, to know that they're there for me."

"Scotty, they've improved," Kevin crooned, "Sure, they might not be keen on the idea of our marriage, but they seem better than they were."

"Yeah, I guess so..." Scotty sighed again.

"And you always have my family; I hope that you know how much they love you, too."

Scotty smiled wistfully at the face resting on his shoulder.

_I am grateful for my family, my friends…_

"And I can't help but think of so many othere like me, Kevin. Gay teens who have been thrown out of the house because their parents found that they were gay... and look at me; I'm doing all right, despite that I left home as a teen..."

"I know, Scotty," Kevin reassured, "But times are changing for the better. At least we're in a country that's more welcoming of us. Just think if we were in the Midwest... or Iran, even."

Both of them winced at the thought of what gay men have to endure in places where homosexuality was a crime.

"I feel sorry for them, too, babe." Kevin murmured as he stroked Scotty's disheveled hair.

_I am grateful that I am not under constant fear…  
I am grateful that we came so far…_

Kevin sat and let his eyes wander over Scotty's nakedness. He was so beautiful, so vulnerable. Such strength in this lanky young man who was now his husband.

Scotty could tell that Kevin was enjoying what he saw and blushed, eying Kevin's stocky but strong figure with a similar delight. Kevin, sensing this mutual attraction, pulled Scotty up for a kiss.

Their lips met in a relaxed kiss, followed by gazing at each other. Kevin's piercing blue eyes met Scotty's mellow brown ones and they smiled, feeling luckier than everyone else in the world. A tear rolled from Scotty's eye, a tear that Kevin's lips quickly stopped.

They embraced like there would be no tomorrow; how could fortune have been so kind to them?

Kevin inhaled deeply as he kissed Scotty's neck, taking in the sweet scent of clean skin, the lingering aroma of his cologne, and the scent of pure manliness. He eagerly ran his hand through Scotty's silken, almond-colored hair, eagerly savoring its softness. Scotty was his anchor and his healer.

"As much as I enjoy work, I live for the moment when I open our door and you're waiting for me, Scotty. Could there be anybody better than you to come home to?"

Scotty wept for pure joy as he clasped his husband. He hardly dared to believe how lucky that he was. The man drove him mad sometimes, but that seemed trivial now. He felt completely at home, safe, in Kevin's arms. He placed eager kisses over Kevin's shoulder and neck, so happy to know that Kevin was real and not some distant dream

_I am grateful that my darling shall find me…  
I am grateful that there are people supporting me..._

"You're truly my calm in the storm of this world," Kevin smiled as he stroked Scotty's lightly-muscled back, "Who knows where I'd be without you?"

Scotty beamed as he kissed Kevin's snow-white neck, "As crazy as the world is, Kev, I'm so grateful for you, for people like your family who are doing so much. For me and for so many others."

_I am grateful that we shall save our world…  
I am grateful that people shall care…_

"Prop 8 may have passed, but you're still mine, just as I'm still yours, babe. And who can take that away from us?" Kevin murmured.

Scotty stroked his hand through Kevin's dark curls, giving him a look of infinite tenderness, "Nobody could ever do that. No matter how hard that they try, they can't stop change from giving our prize to us."

_I am grateful that hope shall raise all…  
I am grateful that possibility will be there for us…_

"And," Scotty continued as he pulled Kevin down to rest on his shoulder again, "We find more and more people on our side, more people who realize that they were wrong."

"Yeah..." Kevin sighed happily as he kissed Scotty where his breastbone covered his beating heart. He relaxed, listening to one of the most precious sounds to his ears.

_I am grateful that we shall understand at the end of a story…_

Fin.


End file.
